


'...but also, literally just a cat.'

by MustBeThisTallToFeel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Light Angst, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Some Plot, Spicy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two lesbians living life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeThisTallToFeel/pseuds/MustBeThisTallToFeel
Summary: 'Yes, Catra is a complex character whose story we worked very careful on but also, literally just a cat.' - Noelle Stevenson.Shorts of Catra being a cat, starting at season 1 and onward.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	'...but also, literally just a cat.'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pspspspsps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031385) by [SoftfortheScronch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch). 



The smoke that poured from both the burning remains of Horde tanks and flames licking at the many ravaged homes clotted out the sun and darkened the ruined village. It was almost deathly silent, save for crackling fire and groaning metal.

But as the smoke shifted and rose into the sky, two figures could be seen standing across from one another. One of them with hair as blond as gold, with shimmering blue eyes and wielding a great sword that seemed to hold a permanent glow. She was roughed up, hair in a loose ponytail and scratches on her cheek, but otherwise she seemed healthy.

Mirroring her position, with narrowed eyes that gleamed a bright blue and glowing yellow, stood a feline-like woman. She had a wild mane of dark hair and outstretched claws ready to be used. Her lips were pulled back, showing off a pair of massive fangs and sharper, smaller teeth as well while a low growl could be heard vibrating in her chest. 

In those eyes was a glowing well of betrayal, of anger, of _hate._

"Catra..."

Her voice was soft, soft and fragile sounding. As if it would break if pushed too far, if put under enough strain. And it only made the blood in Catra's veins boil all the more as she took a step back, heart racing in her chest as she stared at the blond in front of her. Her best friend, her only friend, stood there with a princess to her left and a rebel at her right. 

"You...liar..." 

She spat the words out, laced with all her hurt, and took great pleasure as she saw the way Adora flinched back as if Catra's claws had just slashed across her chest.

"Catra, no--"

" _Liar!_ "

Her scream was like a cannon shot with how loud it was in the silent village that had been destroyed by the Force Captain, who was most likely still stuck in one of the tossed tanks. Not that the cadet cared, more focused on the wide-eyed blond in front of her. 

"...liar..." 

That was all she planned to say, wanted it to be the last thing Adora would ever hear from her again as she started to back away, seeing the dawning horror on the tall girl's face as her best friend began fading into the smoke. 

It would be the last she would ever see of--

_"Pspspsps!"_

Glimmer and Bow both let out a loud shout as Adora was very suddenly bowled right over, a breathless 'oof!' leaving her lips as she rolled on the ground for a second before finding herself on her back. Her whole body vibrated from the weight on top of her, her eyes opening to find a purring Catra on top of her, chin resting on her chest and tail raised high up in the air. 

Adora's lips pulled into a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around the feline, a little chirp leaving her lips as the blond stood up and lifted the wild maned cadet up with her. A smooth tail wrapped tight around her bicep while she moved her around until she was being cradled, the constant purr only seeming to get louder as she pushed her face into the crook of her neck. 

"I would never, ever leave you Catra..." Adora whispered, one hand moving to run a hand through that tangled mane, only getting a lower purr in response while lithe arms snaked around her. 

Making sure she had her best friend nice and secured, she turned and gave two very, very confused looking rebels a bright smile. 

"Alright, I have everything! Let's head out!" She said cheerfully as if she had not just been in a fight. Though when she turned towards the edge of the forest, Bow and Glimmer jumped as they found themselves on the end of a piercing glare, one that made their blood run cold.

And ever so slowly, Catra raised a hand, pointed towards those different colored eyes of her's, and then back towards the duo before going back to nuzzling into Adora's neck. 

After a minute, Bow scratched the back of his head and glanced over at an equally shocked Glimmer.

"We...should probably catch up with her, before they get lost." He said, and all Glimmer had to offer was a small nod.

"Uh. Yeah. Especially seeing as they're walking the opposite direction." 

This...was going to be a long hike.


End file.
